As shown in FIG. 15, the fuel battery has a separator (collector electrode) 51 constituted by a carbon plate or the like, a reaction electrode portion (MEA) 52 constituted by an integrated product of an electrode with catalyst (catalyst layer) carrying a Pt catalyst and an electrolyte membrane (ion exchange membrane), for reacting a gas, a gas diffusion layer (GDL) 53 made of a carbon fiber or the like for promoting a diffusion of gas, and a gasket (seal) 54 for sealing the gas or a refrigerant, as main constituting elements.
However, in the prior art, since the structure is made such that these constituting elements are sequentially assembled during the assembly of the fuel battery, there is a problem that a lot of labor and time are required for the assembly.
Further, in recent days, there has been invented an integrally molded product of the separator 51 and the gasket 54 in which the gasket is integrally formed on the carbon plate (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-133288), and in accordance with this prior art, it is possible to reduce the man-hour required for assembling the separator 51 with the gasket 54. However, there is still a problem that many man-hours are required for assembling the other parts such as the gas diffusion layer 53 and the like. The gas diffusion layer 53 is generally made of the carbon fiber, and cannot be bonded to the carbon plate. Accordingly, it is hard to position at the time of assembling, and a device for positioning or the like is required.
Further, in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 16, since the gas diffusion layers 53 are in a state of being inserted within the separators 51 in the case of assembling the separators 51 and the gas diffusion layers 53 as independent members, spaces 55 are left in a periphery of the gas diffusion layers 53. Accordingly, since the spaces 55 form a shortcut flow passage of the gas so as to prevent the gas from being diffused, there is a problem that an efficiency of power generation of the fuel battery is reduced for the reason thereof.
Further, since the gas diffusion layer is a porous body made of a carbon fiber or substantially similar material, a void portion of the gas diffusion layer forms a flow passage for gas leakage from an inner gas flow passage side toward outer side with respect to the gasket at the time of laminating the gasket on the gas diffusion layer to seal it. Therefore, there is a problem that the gas may be leaked. Further, although portions between the gas diffusion layer, and the gasket and the separator are pressurized to be sealed, there is the risk that a part of the gas diffusion layer is crushed or broken.
Further, as shown in FIGS. 17 and 18, in another prior art, a peripheral edge portion of an electrolyte membrane (ion exchange membrane) 62 in a reaction electrode portion (MEA) 61 in which gas diffusion layers (GDL) 64 are fixed to both surfaces is formed so as to be extended in a plane direction. Seal 65, such as packings or the like, are arranged on both surfaces of the peripheral edge portion, whereby a seal portion of a fuel battery cell is constituted. The reaction electrode portion 61 is formed by integrating the electrolyte membrane 62 with electrodes with catalyst (catalyst layers) 63 arranged on both surfaces thereof. A UEA 66 is constituted by the reaction electrode portion 61 and the gas diffusion layers 64 fixed to both surfaces thereof. The UEA 66 is inserted and held between a pair of separators (collector electrodes) 67, whereby the fuel battery cell is constituted. Among the constituting elements mentioned above, since the gas diffusion layers 64 are a porous bodies made of a carbon fiber, a metal fiber or the like, and are mounted between a pair of separators 67 so as to be compressed in an assembled state, a permanent strain is easily generated.
However, in this prior art, since the gas diffusion layers 64 are fixed to the reaction electrode portion 61 as mentioned above, it is necessary to exchange the whole of the UEA 66 when a replacement is actually required. Therefore, the cost is widely increased because the electrolyte membrane 62 corresponding to a comparatively expensive part is included therein.
The present invention is made by taking the above matters into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a constituting part for a fuel battery which can reduce the man-hour for assembling constituting elements for the fuel battery. In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a constituting part for a fuel battery which can improve efficiency of power generation of the fuel battery, and can achieve excellent sealing property.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a constituting part for a fuel battery which can improve replacing property and maintenance property of the constituting elements for the fuel battery and can restrict parts cost.
Further, in addition thereto, another object of the present invention is to provide a constituting part for a fuel battery which can restrict a permanent compression strain generated in the gasket to a comparatively small level, in an integrated product of the gas diffusion layer and the gasket or an integrated product of the gas diffusion layer, the gasket and the separator.
In order to achieve the objects mentioned above, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery characterized in that a separator made of a carbon plate or the like, a gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like, and a gasket made of a liquid rubber cured material or the like are integrally formed.
Further, in accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery characterized in that there is provided an integrated product of a separator made of a carbon plate or the like and a gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like, and a gasket made of a liquid rubber cured material or the like is integrally formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer of the integrated product.
Further, in accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery characterized in that there is provided an integrated product of a separator made of a carbon plate or the like and a gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like, a gasket made of a liquid rubber cured material or the like is integrally formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer of the integral product, and a gasket is also integrally formed on the opposite side surface.
Further, in accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery as recited in the first aspect, the second aspect or the third aspect mentioned above characterized in that an adhesive agent is applied to the separator, and a rubber of the gasket permeating into the gas diffusion layer is reacted with the adhesive agent on the separator, thereby being integrally formed in such a manner as to hold the gas diffusion layer therein.
Further, in accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery as recited in the first aspect, the second aspect or the third aspect mentioned above characterized in that an adhesive agent is applied to one surface of the separator, a rubber of the gasket permeating into the gas diffusion layer is reacted with the adhesive agent on the separator, thereby being integrally formed in such a manner as to hold the gas diffusion layer therein, and an adhesive agent is also applied to the opposite side surface, whereby the gaskets are integrally formed.
Further, in accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery as recited in the first aspect, the second aspect or the third aspect mentioned above characterized in that a through hole is provided in the separator, and a part of a rubber penetrating into the gas diffusion layer passes through the through hole so as to reach the opposite side surface, whereby the gaskets are integrally formed on both surfaces of the separator.
Further, in accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery characterized in that gaskets are provided on both surfaces of a pair of gas diffusion layers holding an independent electrolyte membrane from both sides thereof between the pair.
Further, in accordance with an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery as recited in the seventh aspect mentioned above characterized in that the gaskets have a double lip structure on the side of the separator in one gas diffusion layer, and on the side of the electrolyte membrane and side of the separator in another gas diffusion layer, and the gasket has a flat seal structure on the side of the electrolyte membrane in one gas diffusion layer.
Further, in accordance with a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery as recited in the seventh aspect or the eighth aspect mentioned above characterized in that each of the gaskets is structured such that a porous structure of the gas diffusion layer is impregnated with a liquid rubber.
Further, in accordance with a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery characterized in that through holes are provided near peripheral edge portions of a pair of gas diffusion layers holding an independent electrolyte membrane from both sides thereof between the pair, and a gaskets are integrally formed on both surfaces of the gas diffusion layers via the through holes.
Further, in accordance with an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery as recited in the tenth aspect mentioned above characterized in that the gaskets cover the peripheral edge portions of the gas diffusion layers, and particularly cover end surface of the gas diffusion layers.
Further, in accordance with a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery characterized in that the constituting part is an integrated product of a gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like and a gasket made of a liquid rubber cured material or the like, and the gas diffusion layer and seal lips of the gasket are arranged so as not to be overlapped with each other in view of a plane.
Further, in accordance with a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery as recited in the twelfth aspect mentioned above characterized in that a rubber in a part of the gasket is impregnated into the gas diffusion layer in a bonding portion between the gas diffusion layer and the gasket.
Further, in accordance with a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery as recited in the twelfth aspect or the thirteenth aspect mentioned above characterized in that the gasket is a gasket for double-face seal or a gasket for one-face seal.
Further, in accordance with a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a constituting part for a fuel battery as recited in the twelfth aspect, thirteenth aspect or the fourteenth aspect mentioned above characterized in that a separator made of a carbon plate or the like is further integrally formed with the gas diffusion layer and the gasket.
When the separator, the gas diffusion layer and the gasket are integrally formed as in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention provided with the structure mentioned above, or the gasket is integrally formed with one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer of the integrated product constituted by the separator and the gas diffusion layer as in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the second aspect or the third aspect of the present invention, these parts are previously integrated, so that it is possible to reduce steps of assembling these parts with each other at a time of assembling of the fuel battery.
Further, in addition, in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, since the gasket is also integrally formed on the opposite surface of the integrated product constituted by the separator and the gas diffusion layer, the integrated product having gaskets on both surfaces is constructed.
Further, in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the fourth aspect, fifth aspect or the sixth aspect provided with the structure mentioned above, since the rubber of the gasket permeates into the gas diffusion layer and is integrally formed in such a manner as to hold the gas diffusion layer therein, the gasket and the gas diffusion layer are closely attached to each other, so that it is possible to prevent the space forming the shortcut flow passage of the gas from being formed between the both elements.
Further, since the rubber of the gasket permeates into the gas diffusion layer and reaches the separator, whereby the gasket and the separator are integrated, it is possible to prevent the gas leakage flow passage from being formed.
Further, in addition thereto, in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, since the adhesive agent is also applied to the opposite surface of the separator, whereby the gasket is integrally formed, or in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, a part of the rubber passes through the through hole so as to reach the opposite surface, whereby the gasket is integrally formed, the integrated product having the gaskets on both surfaces is constructed.
In this case, in connection with the inventions in accordance with the first aspect to the sixth aspect mentioned above, the subject proposal includes the following technical matters.
That is, one invention which the present application proposes for achieving the object mentioned above relates to an integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery, the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like, and the gasket corresponding to a liquid rubber cured material are integrated.
Further, the subject application also proposes the following technical matters for the purpose of achieving the objects mentioned above.
{circle around (1)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery, the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like, and the gasket corresponding to a liquid rubber cured material are integrated.
{circle around (2)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a liquid rubber cured material is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer, in the integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed only in side of an ion exchange membrane).
{circle around (3)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and double-face gaskets for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a liquid rubber cured material is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer, in the integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed in the side of an ion exchange membrane), and the gasket is also formed in the side of a cooling water corresponding to the side of the carbon plate.
{circle around (4)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a liquid rubber cured material is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer, in the integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed only in side of an ion exchange membrane), an adhesive agent is applied to the carbon plate, and the rubber permeating into the gas diffusion layer reacts with the adhesive agent on the carbon plate, and is integrally formed in such a manner as to hold the gas diffusion layer therein.
{circle around (5)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a liquid rubber cured material is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer, in the integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed only in a side of an ion exchange membrane), an adhesive agent is applied to the carbon plate, and the rubber permeating into the gas diffusion layer reacts with the adhesive agent on the carbon plate, and is integrally formed in such a manner as to hold the gas diffusion layer therein. Further, double-face gasket type in which the adhesive agent is applied to the side of the carbon plate corresponding to the back surface, and the cured material of the liquid rubber is formed.
{circle around (6)} An integral product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a liquid rubber cured material is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer, in the integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed only in the side of an ion exchange membrane), through holes are provided with intervals in a place below the gasket in the carbon plate, and the rubber permeating into the gas diffusion layer passes through the through hole so as to reach a carbon plate front surface in the back side thereof, whereby the gasket is formed on both surfaces.
The proposed matters mentioned above propose a “product in which three parts comprising a separator, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket are integrated” which is not seen in the prior art. The product in which three parts comprising the separator, the gas diffusion layer and the gasket integrated is completed by integrally forming the separator and the gas diffusion layer via the rubber in accordance with one manufacturing method.
The gas diffusion layer made of the carbon fiber can be permeated with the rubber and thereafter cured. Accordingly, the permeated rubber can reach the carbon plate by applying the adhesive agent onto the carbon plate, whereby it is possible to bond the carbon plate with the rubber. At this time, the gas diffusion layer is fixed onto the carbon plate by the adhesive agent due to the permeating rubber. FIG. 2 in accordance with an embodiment described below shows a product in which the gasket is formed only in the side of the gas diffusion layer (the side of the ion exchange membrane). In this product, the gasket is bonded by the adhesive agent applied to the surface of the carbon plate during the formation. Further, FIG. 5 shows a product of a double-face gasket type in which the adhesive agent is applied to a back surface (a refrigerant surface) of the separator of the product in FIG. 2, and the gasket is formed. Further, FIG. 7 shows a product in which a through hole is provided in the carbon plate, and the gasket in the side of the gas diffusion layer and the gasket in the side of the refrigerant on the back surface thereof are fixed with no adhesive agent. In accordance with the bonded product of the separator, the gas diffusion layer and the gasket mentioned above, it is possible to save an assembling man hour of the carbon plate and the gas diffusion layer at a time of assembling of the fuel battery.
Further, in the prior art, the space existing in the periphery of the gas diffusion layer forms the shortcut flow passage of the gas so as to prevent the gas from being diffused, and the efficiency of power generation is deteriorated, however, since the space mentioned above does not exist, a diffusion of the gas is improved, and it is possible to improve an efficiency of power generation in the fuel battery.
As details of FIG. 7, it is possible to form the gasket on both surfaces of the carbon plate by providing through holes with a predetermined interval on a line in which the gasket of the carbon plate is to be formed. The rubber permeated into the gas diffusion layer reaches the front surface of the carbon plate in the back side through the through holes, whereby the gasket is formed on both surfaces. At this time, since the gasket is fixed through the through holes, it is not necessary to bond.
Then, in accordance with the structures and the operations mentioned above, the following effects can be achieved.
{circle around (1)} It is possible to reduce an assembling man hour of the fuel battery.
{circle around (2)} A gas diffusing property is further improved and an efficiency of power generation is improved by integrating the gas diffusion layer with the gasket.
{circle around (3)} In the case of the integrated product of the gas diffusion layer and the gasket of the through hole type using no adhesive agent, it is possible to save an adhesive agent applying step and it is possible to save a cost of the adhesive agent.
Further, in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention provided with the structure mentioned above, since the electrolyte membrane and the gas diffusion layer are independently formed, and the gasket is provided on both surfaces of a pair of gas diffusion layers holding the independent electrolyte membrane therein from both sides thereof, it is sufficient to replace only the gas diffusion layer provided with the gasket, with leaving the electrolyte membrane independent from the gas diffusion layer, at a time of replacing the gas diffusion layer.
Further, in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the seventh aspect, in addition, the seal portion of the fuel battery cell is structured by a combination of the gas diffusion layer and the gasket, and the electrolyte membrane is received inside the seal portion. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce a plane area of the electrolyte membrane in comparison with the prior art.
Further, in addition, in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the eighth aspect provided with the structure mentioned above, since the gasket is formed in the double lip structure in the side of the separator in one gas diffusion layer, and in the side of the electrolyte membrane and the side of the separator in another gas diffusion layer, and the double lip structure has a plurality of lips, a seal performance is high. Further, since the gasket is formed in the flat seal structure in the side of the electrolyte membrane in one gas diffusion layer, it is possible to prevent the electrolyte membrane with which this is pressure contacted from being deformed.
Further, since the gas diffusion layer has the porous structure, it is preferable that the gasket integrated therewith is formed by impregnating the liquid rubber into the porous structure of the gas diffusion layer, as described in the ninth aspect.
Further, in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention provided with the structure mentioned above, since the electrolyte membrane and the gas diffusion layer are independently formed, the through hole is provided near the peripheral edge portion of a pair of gas diffusion layers holding the independent electrolyte membrane therein, and the gasket is integrally formed on both surfaces of the gas diffusion layer via the through hole, it is sufficient to replace only the gas diffusion layer provided with the gasket with leaving the electrolyte membrane independent from the gas diffusion layer, at a time of replacing the gas diffusion layer.
Further in addition, in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention provided with the structure mentioned above, since the gasket covers the peripheral edge portion of the gas diffusion layer, and particularly covers the end surface of the gas diffusion layer, it is possible to prevent the sealed fluid from permeating through the gas diffusion layer so as to leak toward the end surface.
In this case, in connection with the inventions in accordance with the seventh aspect to the eleventh aspect mentioned above, the subject proposal includes the following technical matters.
{circle around (1)} One gasket proposed by the subject application is a structure in which the MEA is sandwiched by the gaskets integrated with the GDL, corresponding to a membrane seal for a cell of a fuel battery stack.                Further, the GDL integrated gasket is constituted by a combination of a gasket A and a gasket B. The gasket A has double seal lips in the side of the separator. It has a flat seal surface in the side of the MEA. The gasket B has double beat seal lips in both of the side of the separator and the side of the MEA, and since an inner beat in the side of the MEA is structured such as to seal by holding the MEA therewith, a height of the seal lip is made lower at that degree.        Both of the gaskets A and B are made by GDL being impregnated with the liquid rubber.        
{circle around (2)} One gasket proposed by the subject application is a structure in which the problems in the existing product are solved by reducing an area of the expensive MEA, separating the GDL which is considered to be replaced due to the permanent strain, and integrating the GDL with the seal.                An integration of the GDL and the seal is achieved by a combination of two kinds of gaskets A and B, and a structure with the double seal lips, the inner side of which is mainly for fixing to the MEA and the outer side of which is for sealing, for the purpose that the seal performance is not deteriorated.        An inner side of the double lips is structured such that a height of the inner side is made lower at a thickness of the MEA by considering the thickness. A part thereof is made flat, for the purpose of improving a seal property for reducing the deformation of membrane.        A liquid rubber is used for the rubber material for the purpose of impregnation into the porous body, for example, a two-solution type liquid silicone rubber is used. Further, a liquid fluorine rubber, a liquid ethylene propylene rubber or the like may be employed.        
{circle around (3)} One gasket proposed by the subject application is a gasket which seals between a collector electrode (separator) of the fuel battery and a reaction electrode portion, in which the gasket is integrally formed with the GDL positioned so as to hold the MEA between a pair of them.                The through hole is provided in the GDL, and the gasket is integrally formed so as to cover the end portion of the GDL.        The integral molding is executed by an LIM molding machine.        A liquid rubber material having a low hardness (Hs 20 to 60) is employed for the gasket.        
{circle around (4)} Further, in one gasket proposed by the subject application, in order to achieve the problems in the prior art mentioned above, the UEA is separated into the MEA and the GDL, the gasket is integrated with the GDL, and the MEA can be recycled at a time of replacing the UEA due to the permanent strain of the GDL.                In forming the gasket in the GDL, since the GDL is the porous body, an impregnation of the liquid rubber can be considered, however, in order to improve a productivity, the through hole is provided in the side of the GDL, and the rubber is integrally formed there on both surfaces.        In the molding, a mold is clamped only at the periphery of the seal portion, and a clearance is provided in a mold structure so as not to compress the porous portion of the reaction surface requiring a gas diffusion function. Further, taking a leakage in the direction to the end surface of the GDL into consideration, the structure is made such that the end surface is covered by the rubber.        For the gasket material, a liquid rubber capable of executing an injection molding at a low pressure and having a rubber hardness of Hs 20 to 60 is used.        
Further, when the gas diffusion layer and the seal lip of the gasket are arranged so as not to overlap with each other in a plane, as in the constituting part for the fuel battery in accordance with the twelfth aspect of the present invention provided with the structure mentioned above, the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below the seal lip of the gasket, so that it is possible to restrict the permanent compression strain generated in the gasket to a comparatively small level.
In this case, in order to arrange the gas diffusion layer and the seal lip of the gasket so as not to overlap with each other in the plane as mentioned above, it is preferable that the gas diffusion layer is arranged in a side surface of the gasket, or the gasket is arranged in an outer side of the gas diffusion layer, and in order to integrate the gas diffusion layer with the gasket, it is preferable that the liquid rubber in a part of the gasket is impregnated into the gas diffusion layer in the bonding portion between the gas diffusion layer and the gasket (the thirteenth aspect).
Further, the gasket includes the gasket having the seals on both surfaces provided with the seal lips in both of the upper and lower surfaces, and the gasket having the seal on one surface provided with the seal lip in any one of both of the upper and lower surfaces (the fourteenth aspect), and there is a case that the separator made of the carbon plate or the like is integrally formed with the gas diffusion layer and the gasket (the fifteenth aspect).
Further, in connection with the inventions in accordance with the twelfth aspect to the fifteenth aspect mentioned above, in order to achieve the objects mentioned above, the subject proposal includes the following technical matters.
{circle around (1)} An integrated product of a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like used for the fuel battery and the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber are integrally formed, and in which the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below a lip of the gasket, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed to a side surface of the gasket.
{circle around (2)} An integrated product of a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like used for the fuel battery and the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber are integrally formed, and in which the gaskets are formed on both surface with respect to the gas diffusion layer, however, the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below a lip of the gasket, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed to a side surface of the gasket.
{circle around (3)} An integrated product of a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like used for the fuel battery and the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber are integrally formed, and in which the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below a lip of the gasket, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed to a side surface of the gasket, wherein a bonding portion between the gasket and the gas diffusion layer is in a state that the gas diffusion layer is impregnated with the rubber.
{circle around (4)} An integrated product of a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like used for the fuel battery and the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber are integrally formed, and in which the gaskets are formed on both surfaces with respect to the gas diffusion layer, however, the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below a lip of the gasket, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed to a side surface of the gasket, wherein a bonding portion between the gasket and the gas diffusion layer is in a state that the gas diffusion layer is impregnated with the rubber.
{circle around (5)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery, the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like and the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber are integrally formed, and in which the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below a lip of the gasket, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed to a side surface of the gasket.
{circle around (6)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery, the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like and the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber are integrally formed, and in which the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below a lip of the gasket, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed to a side surface of the gasket, wherein a bonding portion between the gasket and the gas diffusion layer is in a state that the gas diffusion layer is impregnated with the rubber.
{circle around (7)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer of an integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed only in the side of an ion exchange membrane), and in which the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below a lip of the gasket, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed to a side surface of the gasket.
{circle around (8)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer of an integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed only in the side of an ion exchange membrane), and in which the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below a lip of the gasket, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed to a side surface of the gasket, wherein a bonding portion between the gasket and the gas diffusion layer is in a state that the gas diffusion layer is impregnated with the rubber.
{circle around (9)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and gaskets on both surfaces for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer of an integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed only in the side of an ion exchange membrane), and the gasket is also formed in the side of a cooling water corresponding to the side of the carbon plate, and in which the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below a lip of the gasket, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed to a side surface of the gasket.
{circle around (10)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer of an integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed only in the side of an ion exchange membrane), and in which an adhesive agent is applied to the carbon plate, and a rubber permeated into the gas diffusion layer reacts with the adhesive agent on the carbon plate so as to be integrally formed in such a manner as to hold the gas diffusion layer therein, wherein a bonding portion between the gasket and the gas diffusion layer is in a state that the gas diffusion layer is impregnated with the rubber.
{circle around (11)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer of an integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed only in the side of an ion exchange membrane). An adhesive agent is applied to the carbon plate, and the gasket reacts with the adhesive agent on the carbon plate, whereby the gasket and the carbon plate are integrally formed. At the same time, the gas diffusion layer which is not positioned immediately below the gasket and is positioned in a side surface is fixed by the gasket. An adhesive agent is also applied to the side of the carbon plate corresponding to the back surface thereof, and a cured material of a liquid rubber is formed, whereby a double-face gasket type is made.
{circle around (12)} An integrated product of a carbon plate, a gas diffusion layer and a gasket for a fuel battery, in which the gasket corresponding to a cured material of a liquid rubber is formed on one surface in the side of the gas diffusion layer of an integrated product of the carbon plate used in a separator for the fuel battery and the gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like (that is, the gasket is formed only in the side of an ion exchange membrane). An adhesive agent is applied to the carbon plate, and the gasket reacts with the adhesive agent on the carbon plate, whereby the gasket and the carbon plate are integrally formed. At the same time, the gas diffusion layer which is not positioned immediately below the gasket and is positioned in a side surface is impregnated with the rubber, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed by the gasket. An adhesive agent is also applied to the side of the carbon plate corresponding to the back surface thereof, and a cured material of a liquid rubber is formed, whereby a double-face gasket type is made.
{circle around (13)} An integrated product of a carbon plate used in a separator for a fuel battery and a gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like, in which through holes are provided with intervals immediately below the gasket in the carbon plate, the gasket is formed on both surfaces of the carbon plate through the through holes, and simultaneously the gas diffusion layer which is not positioned immediately below the gasket but is positioned in a side surface is fixed. There is provided an integrated product of the carbon plate, the gas diffusion layer and the gasket for the fuel battery which is manufactured without using an adhesive agent.
{circle around (14)} An integrated product of a carbon plate used in a separator for a fuel battery and a gas diffusion layer made of a carbon fiber or the like, in which through holes are provided with intervals immediately below the gasket in the carbon plate, the gasket is formed on both surfaces of the carbon plate through the through holes, and simultaneously the gas diffusion layer which is not positioned immediately below the gasket but is positioned in a side surface is impregnated with a rubber, and the gas diffusion layer is fixed by the gasket. There is provided an integrated product of the carbon plate, the gas diffusion layer and the gasket for the fuel battery which is manufactured without using an adhesive agent.
As mentioned above, for example, in the product in which the gas diffusion layer made of the carbon fiber or the like used in the separator for the fuel battery, and the gasket corresponding to the cured material of the liquid rubber are integrally formed, or in the product in which the carbon plate, the gas diffusion layer made of the carbon fiber or the like, and the gasket corresponding to the cured material of the liquid rubber are integrally formed, when the gas diffusion layer does not exist immediately below the gasket, the gas diffusion layer is positioned in the side surface of the gasket, and the gas diffusion layer is impregnated with the rubber so as to be fixed to the gasket, it is possible to restrict the permanent compression strain generated in the gasket to a small level because the gas diffusion layer is not positioned immediately below the gasket.